


Settling In

by musikurt



Series: A Macmillan Family Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernie has decided to tell his family something he's been keeping a secret for a while, but that doesn't mean he's not nervous.  Thankfully, Justin has agreed to come along for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by a Twitter RP that takes place in a Harry Potter AU.

Ernie had never been nervous to go home on a school holiday before. In fact, the last four breaks for Christmas were ones he looked forward to for weeks before they happened. And he should be excited for this one because his best friend was joining him. But it was the reason he had agreed to come that was turning knots in the pit of his stomach.

He had barely said a word during the train ride from Hogwarts to London and was completely silent on the drive to his parents' home. Most of his mother's attention was deflected to Justin, whom she had only met once before, so his lack of speaking went mostly unnoticed. But he knew he could only get away with it for a short while before he'd be cornered with questions. And it was how he'd respond that made him fearful.

"Thank you for coming along," Ernie said as he helped Justin stow his things in the guest room. "I really do appreciate it."

Justin flashed him a smile. "It's no problem. I know this is an important visit for you, so I'm glad to be here."

"Thank you." Ernie sat on the bed and sighed. "I am sure you would rather be with your family, though. What did they say when you told them you wouldn't be home for the holiday?"

Justin sat beside him. "They were surprisingly fine with it. My father thinks it's important that I make strong connections in the magical world, so missing one family holiday to do it is fine in his eyes." He patted his hand on Ernie's knee and shrugged. "Besides, they've always said that friends are often just as important as family. Would be hypocritical of them to tell me I can't be there for a friend when he needs me."

Ernie smiled, but it quickly faded. "Wait, did you tell them why I asked you?"

"Not specifically." Justin shook his head. "But you have no need to worry. It's not like our mothers meet for weekly tea or anything like that."

"I guess that's true." Ernie stared out the window for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you know when you plan to tell them? Or how?" Justin had tried to ask for specifics about the visit before they left Hogwarts, but Ernie didn't want to talk about it. It was his friend's anxiety that made it so easy for him to decide he was definitely coming along. He knew he had to be there for his friend.

"Well, I thought about waiting until the last day," Ernie explained, "but I feel like that's not fair. But I certainly don't want it to be the topic of Christmas dinner conversation."

Justin nodded. "What about tonight? I know we just got here, but maybe just get it done and out of the way? Then you have the rest of the break to talk with them about it if they feel the need." He put his hand on Ernie's shoulder. "And you don't have to spend the next two weeks anxious and worried."

Ernie always appreciated Justin's rational approach to things. While he could be rational himself, Ernie had a tendency to worry or get caught up in the emotions of a situation. He wasn't an outwardly emotional person, though, which meant it often stayed bottled up inside until he didn't know what to do with it.

"Makes sense," Ernie replied after he realized Justin was waiting for an answer. "It's just... what if it doesn't go well?"

"How could it not go well?" Justin asked, attempting to be reassuring.

Ernie shrugged. "One never really knows anything for certain."

Justin knew Ernie had a point, but he felt certain that nothing would go wrong. "Well, what can I do?"

Ernie thought for a moment. "How about... if it doesn't go well, we hop a train to your parents' house for the remainder of the holidays?"

Justin laughed. "Go on the run?"

"On the run," Ernie echoed with a smile. "You know, it almost sounds exciting. Let's just do it anyway."

"We're not going to run away, Ernie. Not even just to my parents' house. You came here with a task to complete and I honestly think it's important that you go through with it."

Ernie was silent for a moment. "How would you do it?"

"Do what?" Justin stood to finish stowing his clothes in a drawer.

"If it was you, I mean. How would you do it? Tell your parents?"

Justin stopped and turned back to face his friend. Up until this point he had never really thought of things that way. He knew that Ernie was anxious, but didn't truly consider the fact that this might be more difficult for him than it seemed on the surface. He honestly didn't know how he would tell his own parents if he was in Ernie's shoes.

"Justin?" Ernie interrupted his thoughts with the question. "How would you?"

"That's a difficult question, Ernie, if I'm to be honest."

"My point exactly," Ernie said with an air of satisfaction in his voice.

"Actually," Justin continued, "I know exactly how I'd do it."

"Oh?" Ernie was suddenly curious.

"Yes. I'd start with dinner, ensuring that we were having my father's favorite meal. We would keep conversation light, focusing on how their days went and how much they're looking forward to a relaxing evening. Then I'd dim the lights, put on some soft music, and maybe even light a few candles. Then I'd--"

"Stop." Ernie put his hand up in Justin's direction. Justin started laughing and sat down next to him. "I'm trying to get them to marry me." Ernie didn't find Justin's joke very funny. "This is serious, you know."

"I know it is," Justin replied after he managed to get his laughter under control. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Look, you really want to know what I would do?"

Ernie turned and stared him square in the eyes. "Yes."

"I would go to the drawing room right now and tell them. Then it's over and you don't need to worry about it anymore. Ever again. And we can try to have some fun before we have to go back to school."

Ernie pursed his lips. He knew Justin was right. "Okay, then. Finish getting settled. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood, took a deep breath, and left the room.


End file.
